


Eliot Todd Imagines

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Fandom Headcanons [7]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Request from Tumblr: "Movie Marathon with Todd Headcanons"





	Eliot Todd Imagines

  * Movie nights with Todd we’re almost always the highlight of your week.
  * While you were a Knowledge Magician and you technically lived above the library. The Physical Kids cottage became a second home to you.
  * Or at least Todd’s room did.
  * The first movie night you guys had ever had was also your first date.
  * You had also decided that it was gonna be a horror movie marathon.
  * And you may not have told Todd that little fact.
  * Which had the night end with Todd’s bed being covered in popcorn.
  * “God! Y/N! That’s evil!”
  * “Same time next week?”
  * “Of course, I pick the movie next time!”
  * You nodded and gave a kiss on the cheek before cleaning up all the popcorn and falling asleep, not wanting to go all the way back to the library attic.
  * That night was the first in a long series of movie marathons you two would hold for the foreseeable future.
  * Your personal favorite was when Halloween would roll around.
  * You would always take Todd to a cabin your family owned that was stocked with everything you needed for tonight’s marathon.
  * “Hope you're ready for a Marvel weekend, Y/N”
  * “Bring it on!”




End file.
